


Unexpected Looks

by Songs_and_fairytales



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Making Eyes, just a lot of staring, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: This wasn't the first time Nadine had noticed Elizabeth staring at her when she wasn't looking. It wasn't the first time Elizabeth had averted her gaze. It definitely wasn’t the first time a slight pink tinge had spread over Elizabeth’s cheeks. Nadine knew those looks, she'd seen them often enough. Usually with the men that crossed paths with her life, occasionally with the woman and, usually, she was unsurprised by it. With Elizabeth though, she was caught a bit off guard.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Unexpected Looks

This wasn't the first time Nadine had noticed Elizabeth staring at her when she wasn't looking. It wasn't the first time Elizabeth had averted her gaze. It definitely wasn’t the first time a slight pink tinge had spread over Elizabeth’s cheeks. Nadine knew those looks, she'd seen them often enough. Usually with the men that crossed paths with her life, occasionally with the woman and, usually, she was unsurprised by it. With Elizabeth though, she was caught a bit off guard.

…

The first time it happened. 

Elizabeth had been leaning on the front of her desk as Nadine stood before her discussing the developing situation in Moldova. Nadine could tell Elizabeth was getting more and more concerned by the way she was fidgeting with her pen. She knew that the more anxious the Secretary became, the more her pens tended to suffer. Apparently, this situation warranted so much clicking that the pen fell apart in her hands. Springs, caps, and metal pieces went flying around the room. 

"Oh dear," Nadine mumbled as she bent over to pick up a piece that had bounced behind her back. She stood slowly smoothing her hands over rumpled skirt before turning around to face her boss. 

"Ma'am?" Nadine's brow knit in confusion as she sees Elizabeth's wide eyes and lip pinched slightly by her teeth. "Is everything alright?" Nadine asks tentatively. 

Elizabeth's eyes grow even wider if possible, her mouth snaps shut and her right-hand goes into her hair as if to shake off whatever thought had lodged itself there. She coughs and clears her throat before turning her own body and leaning her hands against the desk. 

"Thank you, Nadine, I'll get back to you with my thoughts shortly. Please close the door on the way out." 

"Of course ma'am." And Nadine does just that. 

Back in her office, she puzzles over the strange expression on her boss's face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't really get the idea of this out of my head, and now I have three more drabbles planned. Hopefully they show up soon, Kudos, comments and encouragements will help that along =P.


End file.
